


So Good For Me

by beautifulmagick



Series: Parrish-Lynch Family Stories [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Edging, M/M, This is all smut, adam is pretty dominant, cock blocked by their kid, he tries to be so good for adam, ronan is very desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Ronan wakes up from a sexy dream only to find Adam just as turned on as he is. Then, of course, the baby wakes up.





	

Ronan was dreaming but not the magical Cabeswater kind of dreaming. It was disjointed and hot and Adam was everywhere-- around him, inside of him, above him. It was the kind of dream Ronan though he would have outgrown by 28 but he was still hopelessly attracted to his husband. The dream was just starting to get good when Ronan felt the bed shift beside him, then warmth blanketed the front of him.

“Fuck Adam.” Ronan mumbled, his dream fading into reality.

“I hope you were dreaming about me, Lynch.” Adam growled, aligning their bodies from head to toe.

The taller man arched up with a gasp and shifted his hips restlessly. He felt close already and desperate for Adam to touch him.

“It’s always you.” Ronan groaned. He grabbed Adam’s shoulders and pulled him closer frantically.

Adam made a noise of disapproval and grabbed both of Ronan’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Ronan whimpered and went still. Adam kept his bruising grip even as he kissed his husband quiet. Adam nipped at Ronan’s lower lip and then down, leaving a trail of faint red marks down the column of his throat.

“Fuck me.” Ronan whispered urgently.

“Be patient.”

“I don’t have patience, Parrish. I swear to god--” Ronan’s tirade was cut short by the sound of crying.

They both froze, Ronan still panting beneath adam, and waited. The crying quieted after a moment and Adam bent back down to kiss Ronan again.

“Da! Da da da da da!” Onyx shouted from down the hall.

“Opal isn’t here.” Adam sighed.

Most mornings, Opal was the first one into her brothers room. It usually bought them an extra 20 minutes of sleep but she’d spent the night at Blue and Gansey’s.

“He might go back to sleep.” Ronan said hopefully.

Adam nodded. He couldn’t resist grinding down against Ronan, dragging a ragged moan from his lips. It was quiet again and Ronan took full advantage of it, arching up and pressing his erection against Adam’s stomach.

“Quick, Parrish.” 

Adam grabbed the lube out of the nightstand and popped the cap. A shrill whine broke the silence though and he slumped defeatedly.

“Ke! Da, ke ke ke da!” Onyx’s voice got louder with each repetition.

“We’ve been cock blocked by our own son.” Ronan complained.

“I’ll get him while you… compose yourself.” Adam chuckled, staring pointedly at the bulge in Ronan’s boxers.

Ronan gave him the finger and scrubbed a hand over his shorn hair. He was close enough from his dream that just one touch would set him off. He reached down to palm himself roughly-- but Adam grabbed his hand.

“I said compose yourself, not get off without me.”

Heat flashed through Ronan’s body again. He was sure he was going to come. Adam knew it too. He knew exactly how much Ronan liked it when he was dominant.

“Adam.” Ronan murmured pleadingly. It was taking all his willpower to control himself.

“Get up. I know you have work to do.”

Adam threw Ronan’s jeans at him and slipped his own shirt on. He smirked at Ronan over his shoulder before leaving the room. Ronan took a few deep breaths before dragging himself out of bed. It was tricky to get into his jeans but he managed to get dressed without coming all over himself.

Breakfast was tense. Onyx babbled happily in his highchair, innocently unaware of his father's predicament. There were moments when Adam’s gaze was too much. Ronan could feel it burn across his skin, leaving him flushed and overwhelmed. He was actually glad to go out to the barn when he was done eating; he needed a chance to gather his scattered wits.

The monotony of the farm helped ease Ronan’s mind. He fed the chickens, cleaned the stalls and fed the cows. He didn’t notice the hours slipping by while he worked. The farm chores were usually split between him and Opal so he found himself busy alone. Finally, he made it to Diamond’s stall. He put her on her lead and walked her around the yard to stretch her legs. Then he let her explore the yard while he cleaned her stall and filled up her food and water. By the time he was ready to come back inside, the sun was high in the sky and Adam was making lunch.

There was an easy rhythm to their relationship after so many years. They worked together like clockwork to keep their household running smoothly. Adam barely looked up from the stove when Ronan came through the kitchen. He dropped a kiss on Onyx’s head at he passed and made his way to the shower. He washed up quickly, rinsing away the smell of the barn before heading back to the kitchen for lunch.

Onyx squealed happily as he entered the room. He had a saucer of spaghetti on his tray and he was messily shoving handful after handful into his mouth. Ronan wiped his face clean instinctively but Onyx instantly smeared it on his face again.

“It’s no use. He can be wiped down when he done.” Adam said, grabbing their plates from the counter.

Adam waited until Ronan had started eating to give him a smirk. Ronan cocked an eyebrow and waited.

“Did you finish all your work?” Adam asked faux casually.

“Yeah. I cleaned the stalls and let Diamond out. She’s getting better on her lead.”

Adam nodded along with him, his face the picture of innocence.

“I finished all my work too. Onyx was very good this morning.”

Ronan grumbled under his breath. ‘Good’ was not how he’d describe his son that morning.

“So since it’s almost nap time… I was thinking we could pick up where we left off.”

Ronan felt heat wash through him. There was a moment where he felt 17 again, like he was watching Adam’s hands while he took notes in class. His desire came back to him full force. All the want he’d ignored this morning came rushing back in dizzying waves. The worst part was that Adam knew exactly what he was doing. His forced casualness had melted into a smug grin.

“I’m hard at the fucking table Parrish, thanks a lot.” Ronan growled.

Adam laughed, the sound loud in the echoing kitchen. Ronan wanted to be irritated but he loved when Adam laughed. Even if it was at his expense.

“I’m going to get him cleaned up and put down for his nap.” Adam scooped Onyx up and headed towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Ronan.

“I want you naked when I get there, Lynch. And do not touch yourself.” He ordered lowly.

Ronan swallowed hard. He took a moment to calm his racing pulse then made his way to the bedroom. Adam had made the bed while he was outside so he pulled the comforter off. He wasn’t sure how long Adam would be-- Onyx was a creature of habit and he usually fell asleep right on time-- but there was always the chance he’d be fussy. He decided not to risk it and quickly undressed.

The waiting was the hardest part. He lounged back on the bed and tried to think about other things: the farm, what needed to be repaired, what needed to be put away… but it didn’t help. His cock was hard and leaking on his stomach and he had to keep his hands behind his head to keep himself from touching it. The anticipation only turned him on more. His mind slowly became fuzzy until the only thing he could think about was Adam. His thighs trembled and his stomach was tight-- but Adam was nowhere to be seen.

“You’re so good for me.” Adam said suddenly.

Ronan bit back a whine.

“I’ve been waiting for hours, hurry the fuck up.”

The room was silent for a long moment. Ronan cracked an eye open to look up at his husband. Adam was standing at the foot of the bed with his shirt off and his jeans unbuckled. He wasn’t making any effort to move any quicker for Ronan.

“I just said you were good, don’t ruin it.” Adam kicked his jeans off and crawled onto the bed. He hovered over Ronan, not touching him at all, until Ronan tipped his head back in surrender.

“Put your arms up.” Adam murmured against his lips.

Ronan obediently put his arms above his head. Adam gathered his wrists in his hand and held them firmly against the mattress. He stretched out on top of him, pinning him with his hips as well. Ronan fidgeted anxiously under him, rubbing his dick against Adam’s stomach until Adam smacked his thigh sharply.

“I want you to be still.”

Ronan swallowed the sob that lodged in his throat. He struggled to to hold himself still. He wasn’t sure he could stop his hips from rocking, especially when Adam spanked him again, but he finally stopped.

“Please.”

Adam grabbed the lube and opened it. He paused for a moment, listening to the silent house around them, before carefully slicking his fingers. Ronan bit his lip hard to control himself. He could feel his muscles twitching from being tense for so long but he was supposed to be still. 

“I want hear you but I want you to remember that the baby is asleep. If you wake him-- I'll stop and you will not get to come.” Adam told him sternly.

Ronan nodded fervently. Adam kissed him again and then finally--finally-- circled a slick finger around his entrance. Ronan but his lip hard to muffle his groan. He felt like he was on fire. Adam slowly pressed two fingers inside of him, pausing for him to adjust and quietly praising him for being so good.

“Adam, you don't have to…”

“Don't have to what?” Adam asked, prodding Ronan's prostate roughly.

Ronan broke. His back arched up off the bed and he shoved his hips down hard to meet Adam’s hand. His cock blurted pre-come on his quivering belly and Adam couldn't resist running his thumb through it. A strangled whine started in Ronan's throat; Adam kissed him quiet and finally let go of Ronan's wrists. He used his free hand to pin his hips down to the bed.

“Gonna come,” Ronan tore his mouth away with a gasp.

Adam thrust his his fingers harder, aiming for Ronan’s spot with each stroke. Tremors started in Ronan's thighs and moved up until his whole body was shaking with tense anticipation. Adam brought him right to the edge--then he pulled away completely. Ronan twisted frustratedly in the sheets. His knuckles were white around the slats of the headboard and his eyes were screwed shut. His entire body heaved towards the edge but stopped right before he fell over it.

“I hate you.” Ronan spat.

Adam chuckled. He manhandled Ronan over onto his stomach and shoved a pillow under his hips. Ronan tried to get his hands and knees under him but Adam pressed a firm hand between his shoulder blades. Ronan sprawled forward, his ass up in the air and his face pressed into the remaining pillow. Adam could see his blush creep down the back of his neck but he didn't complain.

“Ready?”

Ronan let out a long stream of colorful cuss words. Adam smacked his ass hard in retaliation though it only caused Ronan to swear more. Adam poured lube on his hand and quickly slicked himself up. He positioned himself behind Ronan then slowly slid inside of him in one smooth stroke. Ronan opened against the pillows and tried to buck back against Adam’s cock.

“What happened to being still?” Adam draped himself along Ronan’s back and nipped at his earlobe.

“I can't. I can't stop, need you.” Ronan babbled desperately.

“Alright, alright. I'm gonna take care of you. Don't worry, sweetheart.” Adam drawled.

Adam pulled back until only the head of his cock was still sheathed--then he slammed back in. He didn't give Ronan a chance to catch his breath, he set a rough pace, thrusting hard over and over. Ronan had no leverage in his position, no choice but to lay there with this face buried in the pillows. He hung onto the headboard and let himself be taken.

“You're so fucking good for me, Ronan.” Adam groaned, running his fingers reverently down his back.

Ronan whimpered weakly. He was completely overwhelmed and unable to form coherent thoughts. Each thrust of Adam's hips the him close and closer to the edge. He could feel his release building in his stomach and he chased it eagerly. 

“Can I… Adam? Can I come?” Ronan turned his head back as far as he could, desperately seeking Adam's gaze.

“Wait for me.” Adam said roughly.

Adam thrust erratically, his rhythm faltering ad he got close. Ronan felt tears prick his eyelids and fire shot down his spine. He wasn't going to be as to hold on for much longer. He bit his lip hard enough that he tasted blood and groaned.

“Now.” Adam thrust hard one more time and held himself there. 

Ronan felt Adam pulse inside of him then his own orgasm rushed through him like wildfire. He felt it burn him from his head to his toes, leaving him a charred mess in the aftermath. He collapsed completely against the bed and tried to find enough oxygen to restart his brain.

“I think I need a nap too.” Adam said sleepily.

He carefully pulled away from Ronan and grabbed a few tissues off the nightstand to clean him up. Ronan was boneless. He let Adam flip him over and wipe his stomach clean. By the time Adam threw the tissues away and curled up behind him I need, Ronan was asleep. Adam pulled the sheet over them and closed his eyes.

“Da! Da da da da!”  
Adam grit his teeth and sighed. Ronan didn't stop beside him.

“Next time, Onyx stays with Blue and Gansey too.” Adam muttered as he got dressed. He pulled the door shut behind him. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! I'm Beautifulmagick there too!


End file.
